


Don’t Cry, Pumpkin

by iconicmorrison



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands fluff, Crying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader!, just in case, kinda angst, possible TW for stressful situations ??, sfw, soft, soft Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconicmorrison/pseuds/iconicmorrison
Summary: Things have been hard working for Jack. Not that you’d ever tell him, but the tasks he’d assigned you were piling up. It didn’t help that you were dating him, so you didn’t really have the heart to tell him you couldn’t get all of it done. Thankfully, Jack does have a soft spot for you.





	Don’t Cry, Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> soft baby jack, sign me the heck up

Sighing, you pushed aside yet another stack of papers Jack had assigned you. Apparently what you were just given was an incident report, having to deal with a situation that happened earlier in the day. That situation being Jack shot someone in the head because they weren’t doing their job right. 

Which is exactly why you couldn’t tell him that all of this work was stressing you out. He’d given you pile after pile of paperwork, trusting in you to get it done, as you were his most trusted employee. That was probably because he was with you ten times more than he was with anyone else, and maybe because you two were really, REALLY close. You were dating. Okay, that was definitely why. 

So now, here you were, at your desk, eyeing all the paperwork you’d been assigned. You wouldn’t dream about telling him you couldn’t keep up, you didn’t want to disappoint him. Handsome Jack needed only the best partner, and if you couldn’t keep up with the work he’d given you, obviously you weren’t the one. 

You buried your face in your hands and sighed deeply, before standing up and heading off to your room, which evidently, was across the building. You’d checked out, and made sure to put in some bullshit reason you were leaving. It would have to do for now. 

Walking into your room, you slammed the door shut, and practically ran toward your bed. As soon as you sat down, you pulled your knees up to your chest, and started bawling. You honestly couldn’t help it. 

You felt so useless to Hyperion. Jack was literally killing people for not doing their jobs, so what made you an exception? He had to be done with you, right? You’d tried your hardest to make sure you had maintained a good pace in working, yet you never seemed to be fast enough. 

Then you began to feel like you weren’t ever enough for him. He was Handsome Jack, for fuck’s sake. He could have any woman or man he wanted, and you knew it. So what made you so special? You considered yourself ordinary looking, and nowhere near as attractive as Jack himself. 

You couldn’t help but sob and shake, your eyes watering the most they had in a while. 

That was, until your door opened, and you heard a familiar voice.

“Hey sweetcheeks, I saw you left early cause you were sick? I wanted to-“ he stopped himself, shutting the door behind him. 

He walked to you slowly, approaching you like you would run if he did it too fast. Part of you wanted to giggle, when Jack was soft, he’d do everything to make sure you wouldn’t run, or hide your feelings from him. 

“What’s wrong, Pumpkin?” He asked, a genuine tone of worry in his voice. 

He sat down on your bed next to you, and wrapped one arm around you. 

You looked up, your eyes meeting his discolored pair. You always found Jack’s eyes absolutely beautiful. The way that one was a different color from the other. 

“I-“ you choked, before throwing yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, and burying your face in his chest.

“I have so much work to do Jack, i’m so sorry. I’m sorry I don’t have it done, I’m trying so hard to make sure it’s done. I’m never quick enough. I’m useless to the company. I’m useless to you, I-“

he cut you off, bringing one of his hands to your chin, tilting your head upward. He made eye contact immediately, and made sure to hold it. 

“Babe, you’re worried about that?” He shook his head, frowning a little,”Do it at your pace. It doesn’t matter when it’s done, as long as you’re okay with how it turns out.” 

You sniffled,”B-But earlier today, you shot someone because they weren’t doing their job, i’m-“

He hushed you again,”Nothing like him. He was an asshole anyways,” he chuckled a bit,”And you’re not useless, y’know. If you were useless, Handsome frickin’ Jack wouldn’t be sitting in your room, trying to cheer you up right now!” he joked.

You laughed a bit, smiling.

“You’re important cupcake, not just to the company, but to me. I need you here. Hell, I would’ve fallen apart by now if you weren’t here.” 

You couldn’t take it anymore, and decided to advance forward, putting your lips on his. He gratefully kissed you back, though it was soft, and slow. His hands roamed your sides until they stopped on your hips, and he squeezed. 

Opening your eyes, you pulled back, and looked at him. His cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of pink, and his lips were a bit pink. 

“Thanks, Jack,” you sniffled, hugging him. 

“No problem, princess, just, please remember one thing,” he sighed contently, hugging you tighter.

“Anything you want,” you smiled, and whispered softly. 

“Please don’t cry, Pumpkin. I’m always here for you, mmk?” He whispered.


End file.
